Bukan Karena Aku Tidak Suka
by kkenchi
Summary: "Mikasa, temani aku meghadapi titan-titan itu." "Tentu."/ happy reading / minta revieeew :3


first fic after a very very long break .

happy reading minna ^^

* * *

"Ini untukmu, Mikasa."

Langit sore distrik Trost menjadi saksi kejadian langka ini. Eren Yeager menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar merah yang masih segar kepada Mikasa Ackerman, saudara angkatnya. Semburat merah pun muncul dengan sendirinya di wajah gadis berusia lima belas tahun tersebut. Tak pernah terpikirkan oleh Mikasa bahwa seorang Eren Yeager akan berbuat semanis itu terhadap dirinya. Dengan malu-malu ia menerima bunga dari genggaman tangan Eren.

"Te-terima kasih." Mikasa tertunduk malu. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan bunga apalagi bunga mawar dari seorang laki-laki.

"Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku Mikasa, berterima kasihlah pada Jean."

"Eh?"

"Mawar itu dari Jean, Mikasa. Ia bersikeras memintaku untuk menyerahkan bunga ini padamu. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Merepotkan sekali. Harusnya kan ia sendiri yang menyerahkannya padamu."

Cukup lama keheningan yang terjadi sebelum akhirnya Eren melanjutkan perkataannya, mungkin Mikasa merasa perkataannya tadi belum selesai pikirnya.

"Kurasa dia menyukaimu, Mikasa. Padahal, kita kan hidup di masa-masa sulit. Ingat ya Mikasa, jika Jean mendekatimu tanggapi dia seperlunya saja. Jangan sampai rasa cinta membuatmu tidak fokus saat latihan. Ingat tujuan awal kita, kita harus menghabisi titan-titan sialan itu." ucap Eren menggebu-gebu seakan tidak ingin Mikasa kehilangan fokus dan terbuai dalam kisah cinta anak remaja yang kadang suka berlebihan. Tunggu, bukan dirinya sendiri pun masih remaja?

Masih diam yang hadir. sebelum akhirnya Mikasa mengangguk kecil seakan meng-iya-kan perkataan Eren barusan. Eren pun berlalu meninggalkan Mikasa sendiri. Namun, Eren tidak sadar bahwa Mikasa yang ditinggalkannya itu bukan Mikasa yang seperti biasanya, namun, Mikasa berdiri tegak dengan bulir-bulir air yang mengalir dari matanya.

* * *

Bulan purnama menerangi gelapnya jalan-jalan di distrik Trost yang sudah mulai sepi. Jam sembilan malam tepat saat derap langkah kaki seorang Armin Arlelt memecah kesunyian malam.

"Eren!" Suara Armin terdengar sangat lantang, tidak pernah ia memanggil Eren dengan suara sekeras ini. Sontak Eren pun menoleh kea rah sumber suara dan segera menghampiri Armin.

"Ada apa Armin? Tidak biasanya kau memanggilku dengan suara sekeras itu."

"Apa kau gila Eren? Kau telah menyakiti Mikasa, kau tahu itu?" ucap Armin kemudian menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan sahaba dekat yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini.

"Apa maksudmu Armin? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, ia terlihat baik baik saja." Eren bingung ketika Armin tiba-tiba menuduhnya menyakiti Mikasa.

"Tidakkah kau sadari perasaan Mikasa selama ini Eren? Mikasa menyukaimu Eren, menyukaimu!" Armin sengaja mengulang kata 'menyukaimu' sampai dua kali agar Eren percaya kata-katanya.

"HAH?" Eren Yeager hanya menampakkan ekspresi wajah orang yang sangat kebingungan seperti orang yang tersesat di luar Wall dan dikelilingi oleh banyak titan.

"Berhentilah bersikap bodoh, Eren. Kau yang selama ini berada disampingnya, apakah kau tidak menyadari perasaannya padamu. Atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh?" Armin memegangi dahinya merasakan bahwa kepalanya seakan mau meledak melihat sikap pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh beneran salah satu sahabat yang disayanginya itu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti Armin. Tolong jelaskan padaku. Ceritakan padaku dari awal," ujar Eren sambil berjalan menuju kursi yang ada di dekatnya, "kemari, duduk dihadapanku. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu Armin."

Ada tarikan nafas yang panjang—sebelum akhirnya Armin memenuhi permintaan Eren. "Ini akan menjadi cerita yang panjang Eren. Dengarkan baik-baik, jangan memotongku."

"Baiklah."

"Aku tadi melihat Mikasa dengan mata yang bengkak Eren. Aku pun memaksanya untuk menceritakan masalahnya kepadaku. Kau tahu apa yang ia katakan?"

"_Eren tidak akan pernah menyukaiku Armin, dia bahkan membantu Jean memberikan bunga mawar kepadaku. Ia tidak pernah punya perasaan padaku Armin, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah membunuh titan-titan itu. Apakah rasa sukaku padanya ini salah?"_

"_Tidak ada yang salah dengan rasa sukamu padanya, Mikasa. Manusia telah diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk tertarik pada lawan jenisnya, ya di sini berlaku juga padamu. Kau tertarik pada Eren. Eren saja yang bodoh tidak menyadari perasaanmu selama ini."_

"Kau tahu Eren sejak kapan Mikasa menyukaimu? Ia menyukaimu sejak kau menyelamatkan dirinya dari bandit-bandit kejam yang menghabisi keluarganya itu!" Armin melanjutkan ceritanya. "Kau memberinya hidup Eren, mengajarinya bagaimana untuk hidup dengan kekuatan sendiri. Awalnya ia mengira hanya mengagumimu Eren, tapi semakin lama ia semakin bergantung padamu, kau selalu menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang ia lihat."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa Armin. Aku ini hanya seorang manusia biasa yang penuh dengan ambisi untuk membunuh titan-titan sialan yang tidak punya otak itu," Eren membenarkan posisi duduknya lebih tegak lagi, "lagipula, sudah ada seorang Jean Kirschtein yang cukup tangguh untuk melindunginya kan?"

"Jangan bodoh, Eren! Apa kau sinting? Apa kau pikir Mikasa mencintaimu untuk minta dilindungi? Apa kau lupa dia itu yang paling tangguh diantara kita Eren. Dia seorang Mikasa Ackerman yang kemampuannya sebanding dengan seratus orang prajurit biasa! Dia tidak butuh kau untuk melindunginya Eren! Dia hanya ingin sedikit perhatian darimu serta kasih sayang darimu Eren."

"Aku lupa arti dari kasih sayang Armin. Apa kau pikir aku bisa memberikan perhatian dan kasih sayang seperti yang ia inginkan? Aku tidak bisa Armin! Jika kau ingin membujukku agar menyukai Mikasa dengan arti lain maka aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri Armin." Eren berdiri sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu kamarnya, "Pulanglah Armin, aku ingin beristirahat."

Armin mengangguk kecil kemudian bergegas keluar meninggalkan Eren yang tengah termenung sendirian.

* * *

Langit sore kembali menemani pertemuan seorang Eren Yeager dan Mikasa Ackerman.

"Mikasa— " Eren memutuskan kecanggungan yang daritadi hadir di antara mereka berdua,"aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Armin, tentang kau terhadapku."

"Arm—"

"Jangan menyalahkan Armin, Mikasa."

Ingin rasanya Mikasa memprotes Armin karena telah seenaknya menceritakan semuanya kepada Eren. Namun, Eren telah memotong perkataannya, mungkin Ereng tidak mau Mikasa menyalahkan Armin nantinya.

"Aku minta maaf." ucap Eren lirih.

Hal yang paling ditakutkan Mikasa pun terjadi. Eren sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum ia bisa berkata dengan lidahnya sendiri bahwa dirinya menyukai Eren. Bulir-bulir air pun mengalir dengan sendirinya, sesukanya sendiri tanpa diperintah oleh pemiliknya. Mikasa hanya tertunduk dalam sedih.

"Maafkan aku Mikasa. Untuk saat ini, yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah untuk menghabisi titan-titan keji itu entah bagaimana caranya," Eren mengambil nafas singkat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu Mikasa. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya ingin fokus dalam latihanku menghadapi titan-titan sadis itu."

"Aku mengerti, Eren. Aku tahu seberapa besar rasa bencimu terhadap titan-titan itu." Mikasa tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, Eren menolaknya bukan karena Eren tidak menyukainya. Eren hanya ingin memfokuskan dirinya untuk melawan titan-titan bodoh yang tidak punya pikiran. Mikasa sadar ia telah dikalahkan oleh titan-titan konyol itu. Eren lebih memperhatikan para titan dibanding dirinya.

"Mikasa, temani aku meghadapi titan-titan itu."

"Tentu."

Yah, setidaknya walaupun cintanya ditolak, toh pernyataan, _"temani aku menghadapi titan-titan itu." _terdengar seperti _"temani aku di sisa hidupku."_—setidaknya dipikiran author XD

* * *

minta revieeeeew :3

pelukcium, kkenchi

{} :*


End file.
